


That's A Thousand Bucks Right There

by Savageandwise



Series: Drabbles: We Will Never Be Here Again [4]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drabble, First Person, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McLennon, Work of fiction, not my take on reality, reckless, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: April 24th, 1976 Lorne Michaels jokes on Saturday Night Live:They'll pay The Beatles a certified check for $3,000. All they have to do is sing three Beatles songs. Little does he know Lennon and McCartney are watching the show together only 22 blocks away...





	That's A Thousand Bucks Right There

**Author's Note:**

> The word is "reckless".
> 
> The title is from Lorne Michaels joke:
> 
> “All you have to do is sing three Beatles songs. ‘She Loves You,’ yeah, yeah, yeah — that’s $1,000 right there. You know the words. It’ll be easy."

Yeah. You walk right in with Linda, taking it all in with that arrogance. Judging my life. Your album is number one. I’m minding the baby. How do you think I feel? You do that thing. That fake modesty thing that always gets my blood boiling. I'm happier this way. I wish you the best of luck with it. And you give me a look. Like you can see past all my bullshit. I can see through yours too. It's our superpower.

You just plant your arse next to mine on the couch, start commenting on what's on the telly. Like nothing's changed. Well, I'm not your boyfriend, Paul. Those days are over. I can't hold your hand anymore. I look up to see Mother rolling her eyes. She says come on, Linda. Come on. They're best girlfriends now. They're gonna braid each other's hair and trade make-up tips. Linda gives us a wink. She winks at us, the slag. Fuck knows where they get to.

That fella on Saturday Night is saying he'll pay us three thousand dollars to sing three songs and shake our heads. We're roaring with laughter. We should go, you say. We should. We stand up and sit down again, tears streaming down our cheeks. Imagine their faces! Then you put your hand on my knee. I put mine on your neck. This is how it goes. I had forgotten what the inside of your mouth tastes like till you open it beneath mine. 

The recklessness of it all, Paul. When we know full well my child is asleep in his bed. We haven't forgotten the rhythm. We wrote this song together. _You know the words. It'll be easy._ Fuck it. We don't get a cab. We come all over each other. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise to the people who hate first person.
> 
> I'm feeling pretty down about Anthony Bourdain today. But decided to post this anyway cause the world needs more wanking and true love reuniting.
> 
> Comment please!!! I can never tell if these are okay or not. I'm an insecure mess.


End file.
